


Ribbed

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: 'Ribbed' (informal): to tease in good humourThe one where Rey has an important Biology assignment due, and she discovers that her hot neighbor, Ben Solo might just want to help her with the (non-existent) practical side of her study.And, as luck would have it, female biology just happens to be his favourite subject.Enter, Ben.(pun definitely intended)





	Ribbed

Rey feels like she’s been at it forever.

Two cups of coffee in - one still half full, or half empty depending how you like to look at it - sit in front of her on the dining table, an open packet of chips growing stale beside her.

‘Hate this!’ she yells into the void.

She lives alone, but it’s not like she’s lonely…

Ok, that’s a lie.

She just wants a good shag - is that really too much to ask?

It's been way too long and she's well and truly over it.

She’s had sex, plenty of times in fact – if you can count a string of one-night stands with College jocks sex?

However lately she’s been a little _on edge_ , her last decent shag well over a year ago now.

And it’s summer in San Francisco, so the heat does strange things to her.

Her needs are…stronger than normal.

But the only guy she’s had _any kind_ of physical contact with in the last year is her neighbour down the hall, Ben Solo.

Ben is not your traditional _hot guy_ , yet Rey finds him hotter than any guy she’s ever slept with, pretty-boy jocks included.

For one, Ben’s tall.

She likes that in a man.

And she loves a good height difference.

And he’s broody, and somewhat mysterious.

She’s a little broody herself, so she doesn’t hold that against him.

And he can get a tad emotional if things don’t go his way.

Hell, she can certainly relate to that!

And Ben has the most _piercing_ dark eyes, and the softest, most silky black _perfect fucking hair_ …

Damn Ben Solo and his gorgeous hair.

The last guy she’d slept with had long dark hair too.

Had she imagined it was Ben fucking her while he drove into her from behind?

Maybe.

And it wasn’t the first time...

Ben is pretty much perfect for her, and it’s not like they don’t have chemistry – the building almost ignites any time they stand within 5 feet of each other.

It’s not that at all.

It’s the firey power-play that goes on between them and the bet they made with each other, one drunken night many moons ago, that neither of them would be the first one to give in to their temptation.

The conversation had gone a little something like this:

'You wanna fuck me, just admit it Rey. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You just have to say the words'

'Hell no! Not if you were the last guy on earth!'

'Riiight. So that pretty pussy isn’t just begging for my cock? Turn it up'

'I hate you, Ben Solo!'

'No you don't, you love me. And you'll be the first one to crack, lemme tell you'

'Over my dead body!'

The rest of the night was a little hazy, but she hadn’t forgotten the way his words had made her feel.

He was right. She _did_ want it.

But she couldn’t let him know that.

The amount of times she’d gone over that conversation in her head…

It’s a cruel little game they both want to win, neither of them willing to give in first.

Close friends since they moved into the same building on the same day, the other guys she’d been with couldn’t wait to get her naked, and she could never understand how Ben seemed to be in no rush at all.

‘All in good time’ he’d purr in her ear, when the tension would mount between them again and he'd try and get inside her head-

_All in good time._

Except the timing had _never_ been right.

Ben worked away a lot, his job as a Marine Biologist taking him far and wide.

He was always in such high demand.

You probably wouldn’t think he was _that_ smart to look at, but she knew he was a _lot_ smarter than people gave him credit for.

Rey wondered if Ben picked up a new girl in every city he visited or if he was lonely sometimes, like she was?

Unfortunately, she’d all but given up hope of anything sexual ever happening between them.

And Ben was away right now on one of his trips anyway, so it’s not like she’d be inviting him over to help her study.

Although he’d probably be really good at biology, being a Biologist.

_Enough about Ben, Rey. Focus._

Rey had hoped that studying the vagina for her upcoming biology assignment might help take away the longing for a good fuck, but to her surprise - it seems to be doing just the opposite-

-and she hasn’t even started writing yet.

She flips the page back to look at the female diagram a third time.

Resting on her hands, she stares intently down at the page, deciding it might help to speak the part names out loud, in the hopes she might memorise them.

In hindsight, she probably shouldn’t have gone there, the door to her small apartment wide open for the only available fresh air.

The windows in the building don’t open because, you know, people might jump.

And to be honest, she couldn’t really blame them if they did.

It’s a rough part of town and, combined with a broken air-conditioner, it’s mostly torture.

And this place is all she can afford on a student budget, at least until she graduates and hopefully receives a scholarship.

She lets out a deep sigh and begins to read aloud.

Cocking her head from side to side, she reads each word in a sing-song voice, doing anything she can think of to make this more enjoyable than it actually is.

‘ _Vagina'  
_

_'Vaginal opening'  
_

_'_ _Labia_ ’ she sings, her fingers pointing upwards in some crazy-ass move that shortly after becomes the robot dance.

Rey is completely oblivious to the footsteps in the hall outside her apartment, repeating that line twice before moving on to the next one, catching a flash out the corner of her eye.

‘ _Urethra'_

_'Clitoris'_

_'G-spot_ ’

The footsteps come to a halt just past her door and a dark figure takes a step backwards, leaning to look in the open door.

‘Someone say my name?’

Rey jumps a mile at the sound of his low, rumbling voice, her book flying halfway across the table and landing on the floor.

She turns to see him standing there-

_Ben._

Arms crossed and leaning casually against the doorframe, those piercing eyes staring right back at her.

Rey gulps, the blush on her cheeks not taking a reprieve in any hurry.

She’d almost forgotten how god-damn handsome he really is, all tall and wearing only a tank top and jeans.

‘Ben?!’

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I thought you-‘ she fumbles, hopping up to get her book from the floor, except he beats her to it.

He bends down and picks it up, towering over her from across the table.

‘Biology, huh?’

His hair hangs in his eyes as he looks through the study material, flipping through the pages with long fingers, eventually finding her bookmarked page.

‘I thought you were away?’

‘Was’

He moves around to her side of the table, bending down over her shoulder to place the open book in front of her, his muscled bicep right next to her face.

‘Trip finished early’ he breathes next to her ear, making her shiver even though it’s almost 100 degrees.

His rumbling voice _always_ has that affect on her.

And hell, if he doesn’t smell _divine_.

She has no idea what scent he’s wearing, but his mere looming presence in her vicinity is more than enough to open her floodgates.

The last time they got _this_ close, she'd heard those famous words once more

_All in good time._

Rey wondered if that time would _ever_ come?!

Ben dares to move around to take a seat opposite her.

He pushes the chair back and sits, pulling his long leg up, ankle resting on his opposite knee, foot tapping.

Rey tries not to stare at the massive bulge at his crotch, the fabric stretched tightly.

She’s admired his cock many times before, so why not now?

Except this time, he catches her staring.

A devious grin spreads slowly across his pretty face, and he leans back, crossing his arms in front of him.

Rey figures he’ll tease her a little then let it go, like he usually does, but that’s not exactly how this is going to go down.

'Need some help?'

'I know a lot about the female body, if I do say so myself'

_Smug Ben, very smug._

She could ask him to help?

Could be fun to get a rise out of him?

Rey clears her throat. 'Uh, sure'

Ben smiles back at her, smugly.

_That stupid smug smile...on his stupid, sexy face..._

‘I heard you mention the G-spot...’

‘My favourite part of the vagina. Did you know that?’

Rey gulps.

How the hell _would_ she know that?!

‘Although vagina is so boring’ he shrugs, licking his lips before continuing. ‘I prefer pussy myself’

_Fuck._

Hearing him say that again...does things to her.

Everything seems to take on a different context when _he_ says it.

Rey hadn’t bothered to put makeup on this morning, instantly regretting it.

Her face flames and he's just _sitting there_ with his eyebrows raised, glaring at her - waiting for any kind of response.

Then he has the nerve to smile again.

_Bastard._

Rey decides she simply has to play along, flushed cheeks be damned.

Who knows where this little game could end up?

She could be getting the D well before she thought she ever would.

Rey gets more excited than she should at this thought, crossing her legs under the table, sure there’s a damp spot in her underwear already.

_Right._

_Here goes nothing!_

Flicking her hair over her shoulder she takes a deep breath in and leans forward on her hand, biting the end of her pinky finger between her teeth.

Ben lowers his gaze, and she’d swear his eyes become darker still.

He has a brilliant poker face, but she’s more determined than ever now to get him to crack.

She maintains her gaze, their eyes locked.

‘I did not know that’ She responds, twisting her pinky finger around in her mouth and sucking on it suggestively before removing it with a pop.

What she wouldn’t give to have a window into his mind right now, because she has a fair idea he’s catching her drift.

Ben sucks in a breath and lets it out agonizingly slowly, but his face never changes - except for his left eye that at times twitches involuntarily.

Rey glances down at the book in front of her, then back up to Ben, returning her finger to trace her lips.

‘G-spot huh?’

Ben nods.

‘Because _my_ favourite part…’ Rey pauses, and it’s a competition to see who blinks first ‘is the clitoris’

No mucking around with Rey, she goes straight for the big guns.

Ben tries to hold back a smile, but she can see the ends of his mouth move just slightly.

He leans forward over the small table of hers.

‘Yeah?’

He shifts in his chair, never breaking eye contact and Rey wonders if this is making him hard, because her panties are soaked.

‘Why the clit?’

He asks it so plainly, as if asking what the weather is looking like tomorrow.

She didn’t expect him to ask her _that_.

Ben saying the word clit is the required foreplay she never knew she needed.

She takes a moment to decide on her answer, Ben leaning back in his chair again, nodding at her as if to say ‘ _your move_ ’

Rey decides to maintain her composure and not jump across the table into his lap.

She needs him to know he can’t break her that easily.

‘Well’ she begins, picking up her pencil to bite on it, sure to lick her lips beforehand.

‘Because it’s the most sensitive’

Ben swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

His facial expressions still haven’t changed much, but his dark eyes tell a thousand stories.

She can see it’s affecting him, but she wants to know if his cock’s hard – that’ll be the true indictation that it’s doing it for him like it is for her.

She pauses, and he looks like he wants to speak, but she raises her finger to let him know she’s not done yet.

Rey decides she needs to be closer for the rest of her answer.

She walks around behind him, leaning over _his_ shoulder this time, her hand resting on a patch of bare skin.

‘And being the most sensitive area’ she continues, sure to whisper the last part right into his ear ‘it’s bound to make me come if you flick it at _jusssst_ the right time’

She drags out the ‘just’ part, sure to use her most suggestive tone.

Rey watches his right fist curl into a tight ball, the veins in his arms popping out when he flexes.

His other hand is resting right beside his cock and he’s definitely hard.

‘So’

‘Tea?’ she says sweetly, turning to walk to the kitchen.

He turns and grabs her wrist in his vice-like grip as she attempts to retreat, Rey now unable to move.

‘No’

‘No tea’ he rumbles, pulling her back to him, Rey falling back across him.

She’s now perched in his lap, their breathing rapid and he leans in, his breath in her face.

Rey would swear he’s going to kiss her, right here right now.

She can’t wait to have those plump lips against hers, his long, strong tongue pushing into her mouth-

-but he doesn’t kiss her, he simply brushes his lips perilously close to hers.

As close as he can _possibly_ get without actually touching them.

‘Because unfortunately’ he says, pushing her off him and standing to loom over her ‘I have to go’

_No fucking way._

She can’t help but voice her shock. ‘Wait, what?’

‘Yep’

And with that, he’s up and out the door, closing it behind him.

Rey stands there with her mouth open. She hadn’t seen that coming.

But then the door opens again, and he pokes his head back in.

‘But I think we should resume this little…. _study_ ’ he says, eyes roaming her body top to bottom. ‘Tonight. At my place’

_The nerve._

‘7.30, if you’re interested?’

And then, he’s gone.

Of course she’s interested, but internally she wishes she wasn’t.

_I’ll show you, Ben Solo._

_You’re gonna pay for that._

She wasn’t sure _how_ just yet, but she’d work on something.

Something to make him want her _so badly_ that he couldn’t resist, and he’d end the night pounding her against the wall.

She's so done with this little game - it's been going on for far too long and it's time to bring it to an end.

Plus, she's horny as hell now and the only guy who can fix that for her-

-is Ben.

Rey decides it’s too hot to study, deciding a cool shower is in order instead, grabbing her dildo from the drawer on the way to the bathroom.

She locks the door and turns the water on, undressing quickly.

The cool water is pure heaven, as are her slender fingers against her wet folds.

She sinks down against the wall and preps herself with a sigh.

_Fuckin Ben Solo and his fuckin mind games_

Their relationship has gone from zero to a hundred in the space of one morning, and now he’s in her head.

Rey lifts her leg to rest on the side of the bath, sighing as the dildo penetrates her.

She realises then just how long it’s been since the thing inside her was a real cock, not a fake one.

But this will just have to do – for now.

She gets off quickly, her orgasm pitching and falling as she rides it out to a sticky end.

Rey can’t help but wonder how much Ben _really_ knows about female biology.

She thought if he would sleep with anyone, it would be her, but maybe there was someone else?

She really has no idea, but she’s taken the edge off for now, at least enough to attempt to get back into her study.

Rey doesn’t even bother with underwear.

It’s really too hot to wear anything today, so she simply throws a sarong over her damp body and returns to the dining room.

It’s not easy to forget what just happened at this table, but she manages to get _some_ work done – enough to make a significant dent in her assignment at least.

She remembers the g-string and matching bra she’d bought a few years ago, especially for her ex-

-the one she never got to wear because she’d found him cheating with her best friend.

Yeah, that one.

Rey figures she hasn’t changed much in shape between now and then, so she goes to try it on, promptly deciding this is what she’ll wear underneath her clothes tonight.

_You wanna be a tease, Ben Solo?_

_Two can play at that game._

The only trick will be getting him to crack before she does.

 

It’s 7.20pm and Rey does a final twirl in the bedroom mirror.

She’s in her sexiest underwear, shaving herself bare in the shower, just in case.

She smooths out her silky black dress, settling the spaghetti straps on her shoulders and adjusting her strapless bra just so.

It’s a push up bra, so thankfully it gives her smaller breasts a bit of perk.

She hopes Ben will be doing _a lot_ of looking at those pert little puppies tonight.

She sits on the seat by the door, strapping on her heels. She dabs some of her favourite perfume on her neck, rubbing it in with the palm of her hand.

Grabbing her textbook from the table on the way out, Rey closes the door behind her and makes her way down the hall to Apartment 24.

The hall is stuffy.

She can only hope Ben has a _working_ air-conditioner, or they’ll probably both die from heat exhaustion.

Rey knocks, and waits.

She glances down and wonders if she’s maybe slightly overdressed, but then she remembers the whole idea of this little visit.

For tonight at least, she hopes she’s way _over_ dressed.

 

The door opens and Ben’s there.

‘Hey’

He’s in shorts.

Just shorts, nothing else.

_It’s hot, give the poor guy a break._

But the air con is on inside - Rey can already tell it’s much cooler than her place.

_Maybe he’s doing it just to bait me?_

_Oh well, if he's puttin it out there, I'm happy to take it._

_Just remember girl - he has to crack first._

On the plus side, she gets a great view of his ripped chest and muscled back as she follows him inside his apartment.

His apartment is much nicer than hers.

Rey really should spend more time cleaning up instead of binge-watching Game of Thrones…

One day.

‘Hey’ she says, dropping her bag on the kitchen bench.

Ben leans back against the sink, taking her in.

‘Nice dress’ he says, nodding at her.

His eyes narrow as they roam her body, so Rey bends down to remove her heels.

And she’s sure to bend over as far as she can, so he can see right down her dress.

Ben crosses his legs and arms, cocking his head to stare at her, his mouth working in that way that it does.

It’s actually unnerving, the way he stares-

-almost as if he’s looking right through her.

She places her heels by the door and returns to the kitchen.

‘Have you eaten yet?’

It’s an innocent enough question, except that there _is_ something Rey wants to eat, and it’s not food.

However she’s almost sure it would be thick…and meaty…and she can almost taste-

‘Rey?’

_Fuck._

‘Oh, sorry. In a daydream’

He stalks closer and leans over the kitchen counter, pushing a menu at her.

‘I thought maybe, pizza?’

‘Yep, great. Pizza’s good’

She studies the menu, but now all she can focus on is _meat_.

 _His meat_.

Which gives her a wicked idea.

Twirling her hair through her finger with one hand, other hand on the menu, she hums as she pretends to decide.

‘I think…’

She leans down on the counter, giving him another eyeful down her dress.

‘I feel like…’ she pauses to look up at him, biting her lip. ‘Something…meaty’

She lets her eyes roam over his broad chest and down to his crotch as she says it, but he doesn’t even flinch.

_Dammit._

This is going to be an epic task, and she can already see she’s going to be the one to crack first.

_Dammitdammitdammit_

‘Sure' he shrugs. 'I like meat well enough’

Ok. So either that went straight over his head, or this guy has nerves of steel.

He leans in to her side, pretending to get a closer look at the menu she’s holding.

‘Anything to lubricate your throat?’

_Oh god._

_He did NOT just say that._

Rey can’t hold it back.

She bites her lip, but even that can’t stop the laugh.

And once she starts, she can’t really stop.

Ben laughs too, finally breaking his tough-guy façade. It’s the first time he’s cracked all day.

He stands upright, shrugging. ‘What?’

That just makes her laugh more.

Why does he always have to be so serious??

She slaps him for being such a tease.

‘Stop it!’

He turns his hands up in his defense, still smirking. ‘What?!’

‘I was just asking if you wanted a drink, Rey’

‘Do you want a drink? With your pizza?’

Rey almost gives in right then and there, slumping onto the bar stool with a sigh.

‘No thanks. I’m fine’

Ben nods and pulls out his cell to order the pizza.

He turns his back and bends over to look for something in a low cupboard, Rey shaking her head when he can’t see.

She had no idea teasing could be this much fun, but at the same time she just wants it to be over.

She’s seen everything above his waist, now she wants what’s below.

Is that shallow? she wonders, assessing his gorgeous physique while he’s still occupied.

Not if that’s what he wants too, she figures – and from their heated teasing since day 1, she figures that’s exactly what he wants.

’15 minutes’

Oh right, pizza.

‘Wanna watch a movie?’

A movie would be great.

‘Sure’ Rey replies, standing from the stool.

‘Choose whatever you want’ he says, placing two glasses down on the bench and pointing to the tall cabinet next to his massive TV.

Rey has the feeling _everything_ about Ben is massive.

She walks over and squats down to the lower shelves, scanning the movie titles with her finger-

-shouldn’t be too hard to find something - he seems to have _every movie ever released_ on DVD.

An Alfred Hitchcock classic, _North by Northwest_ is the movie she chooses, not having seen it yet.

She pops it in the player and Ben helps her set it up, Rey plonking on the couch just as there’s a knock at the door.

Ben accepts the pizza and pays the delivery guy, setting the pizza on the coffee table in front of them.

They both seem to enjoy the break from teasing each other, watching the movie mostly in silence.

Ben takes a particularly cheesy bite at one stage towards the end, Rey catching him out of the corner of her eye.

She watches his long tongue reach out to collect the stringy cheese and pull it back into his mouth, and she can’t help but imagine what that tongue could do to her.

Ben, of course, catches her-

-so he does it again.

Slower this time, and much more deliberate.

Rey swallows, quickly turning her attention back to the movie.

During the closing scene, Roger (of course it’s Roger) invites his lady friend back to his bunk on the locomotive and they share a kiss.

Rey can see where this is headed, instantly regretting her choice of movie.

Sitting through a steamy sex scene with Ben is not what either of them needs right now.

Although, if it makes him crack first, it'd be totally worth it.

Thankfully though, the scene cuts off as the train enters the tunnel. Ben laughs.

Rey looks over at him as if to say 'what?'

‘Sexual metaphor, you think?’

Rey’s surprised she hadn’t picked up on that herself, but now that he’s mentioned it...

‘Oh c’mon, Rey’

‘He invites her back to his bunk and it cuts off as the train enters the tunnel?’

Ben raises his eyebrows a little, in the hopes of making his point.

‘That’s not the only tunnel Roger’s entering right now, let me tell you’

Rey laughs, laying her head back against the couch. ‘Yeah, you’re probably right’

She lets out a sigh.

‘Lucky bitch’

She wonders if she might be pushing her luck, actually putting it out there, but it’s a bit late now.

Ben rests his head back against the couch, turning to look at her.

‘Been a while?’

_Shit._

Now what’s she meant to say?

He’s going to know for sure what this has all been about if she says yes.

Still, lying won’t get her anywhere.

‘Yeah’

‘You?’

Ben screws up his nose, casting his eyes to the ceiling.

‘Mm’

‘Too long’

They both sigh together, and Rey’s about ready to jump him and be done with it.

But she likes to win too much for that.

She hops up to remove the DVD, bending over to give him a good look at her ass, hoping he can see the outline of her g-string.

She’d nearly forgotten all about her secret weapon.

She turns around and Ben’s smirking.

Rey takes that as a sign that’s he seen it, plonking down on the couch to await his next move.

‘I reckon’ he begins, clicking his tongue ‘that tunnel would be pretty damp by now’

_Fuck._

_Your move, Rey._

Rey screws up her nose and glances back at him. He’s smirking again, rubbing his large hand over the stubble on his chin.

‘Moist, I bet’

He shoots a look at her, shifting on the couch.

She swallows and says it again. ‘Very moist, in fact’

Ben stands from the couch, and walks closer, staring down at her.

‘Drink?’

‘Yes thanks’

_Well that was awkward._

She seems to have hit a nerve, and she notices the bulge is his shorts is somewhat strained as he returns to hand her a glass.

‘Gotta pee’

Rey makes a rush to the bathroom, as much to plan her next move as to pee.

Would it be too much to just put it all out there and hope he takes the bait?

She’s planning to strip down to her underwear - it’s the last hope she’s got.

He’s not going to crack unless he can see exactly what he’s missing out on.

She decides that’s _exactly_ what she’s going to do.

It’ll either work a treat and he’ll end up inside her, or it will be a completely disastrous embarrassment and they can go back to hardly seeing each other again.

She skulls her drink and pees, washing her hands and pulling her dress up and over her head.

A few quick adjustments and she’s ready.

_My move, Ben._

_If you can resist this, you win._

She pads down the short hallway and sees him bent over the dining table.

He has her textbook open, intently reading.

_Perfect._

‘Oh’ she says, and he still doesn’t look up. ‘You should help me finish my study of the vagina’

‘I mean, that’s what I came for, right?’

But Ben doesn’t hear a word she’s saying.

He’s too busy staring, his mouth dropping open now he’s noticed her, his chest heaving.

_Right where I want you, Benjamin._

Rey walks up to stand next to him and Ben stands up straight, taking a step back.

He looks like he wants to run.

For the first time _in a long time_ , he looks defeated.

And he’s not hiding anything, his hungry eyes roaming her body, lingering over her chest and down her legs.

‘Sit’

He doesn’t move.

‘Ben?’

‘I said sit’

Seems one little flash of underwear and he’s lost all his senses.

_Couldn’t have planned it better myself._

He sits eventually, and she leans over his shoulder, pointing out the diagram.

‘See here’

‘This was the part I got up to’

She picks out the best line, reading it in a soft, sensual voice.

_The walls of the vagina are lined with membranes that maintain a steady level of moisture, and at the opening of the vagina are Bartholin's glands, which release additional moisture when a woman becomes sexually aroused._

Maybe it's the word 'moisture' that really does it for him, Ben dropping his head into his hands with a deep sigh.

‘Did you get that bit?’ Rey asks, leaning closer.

‘Mm hm’ is all he mutters, scratching at the roots of his hair with his fingers.

‘Ok. Let’s read on’

Rey knows this is a cruel game, but it’s the only thing that’s worked all day.

One more sentence about the role of the vagina, and she figures he’ll be putty in her hands and the drought will be over.

She hopes.

So she flips to page over.

_The role of the vagina during sexual intercourse._

_This outta do it._

Poor Ben.

He blows out a breath and groans dramatically when he reads the heading at the top of the page, leaning back in his chair.

She can see him doing that sexy mouth things he does, his leg bouncing nervously under the table.

She tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and leans in again.

‘You don’t want to miss this bit’

‘I think it’s really important’

Rey points out the section halfway down the page.

‘I find reading things out loud really...helps me remember them.’

Ben curls both fists in his lap, then rubs his hands on both thighs.

‘I think you’ll really like this bit’ she whispers, blowing on his ear in the process.

_Was that a growl?!_

_He just growled._

_Keep going._

Rey continues to read in her sexiest voice, sure to rub her bare arm against his bicep as she does.

_When a woman is aroused, the clitoral hood retracts, and the clitoris hardens and expands (much like an aroused penis)._

She pauses there, and he looks up at her as if to say _Stop, right now_ , his adorable ears turning a rosy red.

So, of course, she continues to read.

_The clitoris is the only organ in the human body devoted solely to sensory pleasure, and it boasts 8,000 nerve endings packed into a very small sp-_

Ben pushes his chair back to stand, almost knocking Rey over in the process.

‘Fuck it’ he says, slamming the book shut.

He glares at her, throwing his hands up in the air.

‘Fuck it, Rey'

'You win’

He bends over and catches his breath. She can’t tell if he’s angry or relieved, but his smile as he stands gives her the answer she needs.

He’s standing there, looking down at her with his hands in the air-

-smiling.

She’d never realised how beautiful his natural smile was until now.

‘You. fuckin. win’

_Sweet victory._

She can’t quite believe she managed to pull it off, but now she’s a little nervous about what happens next.

Ben rubs his hand on his forehead, then he stares her down, undoing the button of his shorts and dropping them to the floor, kicking them away.

And here they both are, standing in his kitchen in their underwear.

He towers over her, wrapping one long arm around her waist to pull her in.

Rey’s too scared to move.

It's _finally_ happening. It feels like a dream.

He’s breathing her in, his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

‘Touch me’

It’s almost a command and _fuck_ , all she’s wanted to do for years is _really_ touch him.

Suddenly, she’s too scared to go straight for it, choosing to grab at him through the fabric instead.

His head sinks back at her touch and he groans, long and low.

‘ _Fuuuckkk_ ’

He tolerates it for about 20 seconds, before leaning in almost breathless.

He pulls her hand away and holds it, using his other hand to lift her chin up to look at hm.

Ben turns serious for a second. ‘Is this what you want?’

He’s scanning her eyes, desperate for an answer.

Rey can only nod.

‘Rey’ he says, dangerously low.

‘I need to hear you say it’

‘Please tell me you want this too’

Rey’s almost breathless herself, each of them at boiling point. ‘I want this, Ben. I do’

‘Bedroom then. Right now’

Rey looks up and he says it again, more insistently this time.

‘Bedroom’

Rey moves, padding up the hallway, Ben’s heavy footsteps behind her as he follows.

She hears another groan from behind, figuring Ben may have copped the full brunt of her g-string as he follows her into the bedroom.

The room is mostly dark, save for a small crack in the curtains letting just enough light in.

Ben closes the door.

His bed is huge, much bigger than Rey’s.

_Thank God._

‘On the bed’

‘Get on your knees’

Rey looks at him and he nods to the bed, repeating his command.

‘On your knees’

She does as she’s told, climbing up onto the bed and turning to face him, before sinking to her knees.

Ben’s standing at the foot of his bed, beckoning her with his long finger crooked.

‘Closer’ he says, his hard-on straining.

She shuffles closer, still on her knees, waiting for his next command.

Ben moves in, grabbing both her wrists to bring her hands up.

‘Take my cock out’

Rey’s been waiting for this moment for a long time.

She can’t wait to see just how big he really is.

You know, for study purposes _only_.

_For science._

She hooks her fingers into the band of his Calvin Klein’s, yanking them down over his hips to his knees.

His monster cock springs free of its clutches, bobbing freely.

Rey studies it.

It’s bigger than even she imagined, but it’s perfect.

And he's circumcised, she can tell that much straight away.

She's only ever been with uncircumcised guys before, but she doesn't let that scare her.

His monster cock is dark in colour, beads of pre-come pooling on the tip, a drop falling onto the bed.

Ben’s biting his lip and biding his time. He’s enjoying Rey studying him.

It’s been too long between drinks, and he wants to take it slow.

As slow as he can, anyway.

His cock has other plans though.

'You know' Rey starts, delicate fingers dancing along his length. 'We're not due to study male biology until next Semester but...'

She smiles up at him through long lashes. '...I think now isn't too early for a little...taster.

Ben moans and nods eagerly to give her the go ahead, and she wastes no time.

His knees nearly buckle as he watches her lick the leaking pre-come from his tip, pulling it back into her pretty, wet mouth.

Rey licks the dripping beads as they form, smoothing some down over his rigid length and taking the remainder into her mouth.

Ben tastes salty, with just a hint of sweetness.

He places his hands on her shoulders to steady himself, pulling her back into him.

‘Open that pretty mouth and suck my cock’

Another command.

She’s getting the feeling that quiet, sweet Ben likes to tell his lovers what to do, and to be honest, she’s perfectly happy with that.

She does as he says, swallowing and opening her mouth to him.

He shuffles closer and grabs a hold of his cock, pushing only the tip into her waiting mouth.

Ben groans deep and low in his throat.

She closes her lips around the head, sucking gently.

Ben groans again, and she can tell he’s trying to hold himself back from thrusting.

She leans forward and slides more of her mouth around him, and he pulls back before pushing in again, thrusting gently.

His mouth is hanging open, soft moans escaping each time he thrusts, his head falling back the further in he pushes.

If there was a moment they could capture to describe pure ecstasy, it would be Ben right now.

He’s a lot noisier than she had anticipated, his intermittent groaning only spurring her on further.

She opens her mouth wider and he pushes in until he bumps the back of her throat.

Rey doesn’t gag, she’s had plenty of practice at this before.

But Ben doesn’t linger long.

He bumps the back of her throat twice, his eyes wide, before he pulls out.

‘Fuck Rey’

‘How are you so good at that?’

She probably should say thank you, but it’s not really the time nor the place.

'But, I'm not done yet' she says, pulling him back in.

Rey goes to town on that cock of his - her cheeks hollowing to heighten the pressure, Ben's eyes screwed tightly shut because he can't bear to watch.

It's too good...too much.

He feels himself moving closer and closer to the edge, the pressure building at the base of his spine. And then he pulls out.

‘Don't you want me to finish you off?’ Rey asks, wiping her mouth.

He shakes his head.

‘Turn around’

She does as she’s told, hoping it’s her turn now.

Her pussy has been aching to be touched.

Ben climbs on the bed behind her, his knees on either side of her legs.

He pushes against her, prying her legs open.

Rey knows she’s dripping wet and unfortunately, with a g-string, there’s absolutely no place to hide.

Ben takes a long finger and swipes it between her cheeks, pushing it right where her entrance lies.

‘Did you wear this just for me?’ he purrs, his finger pushing aside the string to finally find her wetness.

She nods, and then realises he probably can’t see her, her head bent over as she bares her ass to him.

‘Yes’

‘Mm. I like it’

She thought he might.

‘But as pretty as this is’ he says, flicking the string ‘I’d still prefer you without it’.

Ben hooks his fingers into the band to pull it off, sliding it down over her ass and throwing it to the floor.

His fingers quickly return to her folds, and he coats his fingers in her arousal, putting a finger into his mouth for a taste.

‘Fuck’

‘I imagined you’d taste _good_ but…’

_Shit._

She’s never had anyone say she tasted bad before…

‘…your pussy tastes like candy’

Rey breathes a sigh of relief, anticipating him entering her from behind, but he doesn’t.

‘Move up the bed for me, kitten’

_Yes sir._

She shuffles up the bed and Ben pushes her legs apart, lying on his back with his head underneath her.

He grabs her thighs for leverage and pushes himself up to meet her core, blowing cool breath on her exposed pussy, his strong tongue finally hitting her right where she needs it.

And then he goes to town on her.

It’s all she can do not to sink her head into the mattress and scream.

Ben isn’t slow or steady, he’s eating her out like he hasn't eaten for a month, his tongue penetrating her over and over, the wet noises he’s making bordering on vulgar.

And Rey is loving every damn minute.

She can feel herself close already, but he doesn’t let up, attacking her pussy like a man possessed.

She was right about that tongue of his - it's a weapon of mass destruction, reaching places within her she never dreamed possible.

‘ _Ben, oh god, Ben. I'm close!_ ’ she moans, biting her lip so hard she almost draws blood.

‘Ohhh no’ he says in between short, forceful attacks on her pussy ‘Don’t think I don’t remember what you said about your clit’

_Fuck._

He’s using her own words against her.

‘In fact, I recall you saying’ he says, pulling her down onto his mouth so she can’t escape ‘that if I flick your clit at _jussst_ the right time, you’ll come’

‘So’ he continues to lap at her, pulling her clit hard between his lips ‘I’m waiting for just the right time’

_That’s now, dammit!_

_Now!_

Rey almost screams, suddenly not caring about the lovely old man in the apartment next to Ben’s.

He’s probably got a hearing-aid anyway, so chances are he won’t hear a thing.

‘Now Ben!’ she screams, and he still doesn’t let up.

‘Uh uh, not yet. I think you can take a little more before you come’

‘What do you say kitten?’

He seems to have had _far_ too much practice with this, knowing just the right spots to hit.

Rey glances down between them and sees Ben with his mouth attacking her, one hand on her leg, the other palming his cock.

She does appreciate a man that can multi-task.

He's working his cock and she looks away, dearly hoping he won’t come when she does.

Because she wants him to come inside her.

‘Bennn, don’t come’

He groans then and seems to lay off.

‘Ok kitten’

‘But you’re damn well going to’

Rey knows she is, she can feel it building, she just needs him to hit her clit and she’ll be done.

He skirts around it and close to it with passes of his tongue and she’s ready to kick him.

‘ _Tell me what you need kitten_ ’

He knows damn well what she needs, but of course he’s gonna make her say it.

‘ _Say it’_

‘Clit Ben!’ she yells at him and he finally gives her what she needs, flicking at her clit with his strong tongue.

Rey shatters, her vision whiting out, come squirting into his mouth and no doubt down onto the sheets.

But she couldn’t care less, panting as she comes down from giving him absolutely everything she has.

She can hear him below her, licking her out to make sure he gets it all.

Her head collapses forward onto the bed, Ben rubbing her calves up and down in a soothing motion.

‘You did so good, kitten’

_Kitten._

She’s never had anyone call her anything so affectionate before, but she likes it.

Ben sighs and pulls himself out from underneath her, sliding off the end of the bed.

Rey’s entire body collapses with a groan, Ben moving up the bed to lay next to her, pulling her into him.

He lets out a satisfied sigh against her ear, Rey closing her eyes to catch her breath.

‘Did you come?’ she asks after a few moments of peaceful quiet between them.

‘Not yet’

‘But I plan to before the night is out’

Rey sighs happily, because that’s exactly what she wants too.

‘I knew you wanted to fuck me. And I was right’

Rey laughs and rolls over to face him, playing with a loose lock of hair that’s fallen over his eyes.

‘Mm…you were’

‘But I still win, cause you cracked first’

Ben laughs and rolls onto his back with a groan, throwing his hand over his eyes.

‘Yeah, you win. No way I could resist seeing your cute ass in _that_ ’

She moves to lay her head on his chest, looking up at him.

‘I’m sorry to break it to you, but I didn’t actually buy this for you’

Ben looks slightly disappointed.

‘I bought it for an ex, but he never got to see it because he chose to fuck my best friend instead’

Ben looks surprised. ‘I’m so sorry he hurt you like that Rey, but I don’t think he realises the pussy he’s missed out on’

He winks at her and she blushes.

‘Cause _that_ pussy’ he continues, nodding down there ‘tastes like fuckin’ heaven’

Rey moves to straddle him, resting gently on his abdomen.

‘Take that off' he says softly, meaning her bra. 'Please?'

‘I wanna see those pretty tits you’ve been hiding from me’

‘Actually. Let me’

Ben sits up slightly, reaching both arms around her to unhook the clasp, his eyes on hers the whole time.

He throws the bra away, returning his gaze to her breasts, now on full display.

Rey can feel his half-hard cock resting against her ass and she reaches behind her, grabbing hold of it.

Ben groans and sits up further, taking a nipple into his mouth. He explores it with his tongue for a bit, before pulling back to take her in.

‘Fuck, you’re so beautiful’

‘ _Look_ at these beauties’

He just has a way with words, Ben Solo.

Rey lifts herself back to settle over Ben’s knees, his cock now standing proudly to attention in front of her.

She wraps her hands around him and starts pumping, pre-come once again pooling on the tip.

‘I’ve imagined this so many times’ she says, sighing as she works him with her hands, Ben shifting his hips underneath her.

‘I think you’ve wanted it since we met, let's be honest’

She slaps him.

‘Yeah, so?’

Ben laughs. ‘Well, I’ve wanted you since that first day, so I’d say we’re even”

He flashes her a wink, moving both of his hands to rest over her tits.

He massages both of them in his large hands and it feels so good, Rey’s head falling back as she continues to work him with hers.

She pulls her hair back behind her, bending down to lick the head of his cock, enjoying the taste on her tongue again.

'Rey, please' There's that dangerously low voice again.

'I need to be inside you'

'Not just yet' Rey plays with him for a while and Ben gives in to her, laying back to just enjoy it.

'I've never had a cut cock before' she tells him, placing gentle kisses on the head, Ben hissing each time she does.

'No different really'

'Just less skin'

'And it's fucking sensitive so please...'

'Shit, sorry!' 

He shakes his head, reaching for her hand. 'All good.

5 minutes later and he’s done with foreplay.

‘As much as I love this’ he says, pulling her down for a kiss ‘I’ve been waiting a long time for this and I am _beyond_ ready to fuck you’

‘And I’d say’ he continues, reaching down to feel her folds ‘that you’re pretty ready yourself’

Rey moans at the feel of his fingers again, the sensitivity from before still lingering.

‘Ben, _you know_ I’ve been ready for a long time’

‘Just fuck me already, will you?’

Ben laughs, Rey leaning back to sit upright.

‘Yes maam’

‘You wanna stay up there or what?’

Rey thinks on it for a moment.

She usually loves being on top but that can come later, she wants to see his face when he comes.

‘Next time’

Ben seems pleasantly surprised. ‘Oh, so there’s gonna be a next time then?’

Rey makes a face, hoping there _is_ actually going to be a next time.

She certainly wants there to be.

‘Well’ she says, rolling off him to pull him up over her. ‘I was hoping there’d be quite a few next times to be honest’

Ben looms over her, settling his hands on either side of her head. ‘Fuck, I hope so too’

He leans down to kiss her with a kind of sweet passion she’s never really experienced before.

Leaning across her to the bedside drawer, he pulls a row of condoms out and hands them to her.

She chooses a ribbed one, putting the rest aside.

She rips it open and pulls it out, handing it back to him and throwing the wrapper to the side.

Ben rears back on his haunches, pumping his cock a few times before rolling it on.

He adjusts it until it’s comfortable, Rey watching him. She’s always loved watching guys roll them on, she finds it fascinating.

Ben leans in closer, focusing on the place he needs to be.

'Weird question...but can I borrow your hair tie?'

Rey is a little surprised, Ben eyeing the hair tie on her wrist. 'Uh, sure. Why?'

'You'll see' he winks, taking it from her.

He pulls his long hair back and ties it in a high man bun.

Now Rey was never too keen on man buns....until Ben put his hair in one. Now it's a whole other level of hot she didn't know existed.

Ben shrugs. 'Gets in my eyes otherwise'

Rey smiles, noticing his adorable ears, the ones he always tries to keep covered.

'Just, please...don't laugh at my ears'

Too late.

Well, she's not laughing exactly, she's smiling because they are large, and totally adorable.

She wonders if she could hold onto them while he fu-

He pushes a finger into her aching core instantly pulling her back to reality, pumping it a few times before pulling it out and replacing it with his cock.

Ben pauses then.

‘Look at me’ he says, breaking the thoughts going through her head.

‘I need to see your face when I push inside that sweet pussy of yours’

Rey reaches her arms around his neck and maintains his gaze.

Ben steadies himself on his left hand, pushing the head of his cock into her entrance with his right.

Rey can’t help but gasp as he pushes in inch by inch, eyes locked on hers.

Ben’s mouth drops open and he moans. ‘ _Fuuucck Rey_ ’

‘That’s one tight little pussy’

She feels like she should apologise. ‘Sorry’ she breathes.

‘God, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for’

He notices her wince, so he pauses briefly. ‘You ok?’

‘Mm hm’ she nods, trying to relax.

‘You’re just…’

Ben still hasn’t moved, raising his eyebrows at her.

‘…bigger than anyone I’ve had before and, it’s been awhile’

Ben’s cheeks flush. She bets it’s not the first time he’s had comments about his size.

‘Do you want me to stop?’

She shakes her head quickly. ‘No, no’

Breathing out again she nods. ‘Keep going’

Ben swallows, edging himself in further until he’s halfway.

‘Are you sure you’re ok?’

Rey nods. ‘I am, really’

Ben pulls out just a bit, rearing back to push her legs up so they’re bent at the knee, hooking them up and over his shoulders.

She’s never felt so exposed.

But this position gives him the room he needs, and he pushes in the final part of the way, right to the hilt.

His eyes are still locked on hers, a look of wonder on his face.

He pulls back and pushes all the way in again, and Rey groans at how full she feels.

Ben repeats this slow penetration several times, pulling back and thrusting back in, watching himself enter her again and again.

It’s exquisite.

Rey’s head falls back against the pillow and he speeds up, his thrusting becoming more rapid, his hands resting on her thighs for leverage.

He makes this primal noise she can’t quite explain and he does it right as he hits his limit within her, Rey moaning in time.

She reaches around to grab his butt cheeks, squeezing them each time he thrusts.

‘Ahh’

‘Ben!’

He pushes against her, his thrusts speeding up, his head hanging over her, sweat forming on his brow.

 _‘Yes – baby – so good – come for me’_ he moans in between thrusts, bottoming out inside her each time.

‘Oh god. Ben!’

Rey is practically screaming, but she can’t help it.

She hasn’t had a fuck _this good_ in, well forever.

‘Ben! Ah!’

‘ _Yes – keep going baby – you need me to help you_?’

He thrusts a little too eagerly, reaching down to rub her clit in fast circles to help her get there.

Rey shatters with a scream, throwing her head back on the bed, but he doesn’t stop – rubbing her until she’s sore and can’t take another minute.

‘Ben, stop!’

Ben smiles, pulling his hand away.

‘No way, baby’

‘I’m not done yet’

He forces her legs back further, plummeting into her over and over and talking in between, the wet slap of his balls against her skin almost obscene.

‘ _Gonna – fuckin – come – ohhhhh fuck’_

He thrusts rapidly twice more before stilling at the hilt and emptying himself into the condom, Rey feeling him pulse inside her.

He moans low and loud, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. His massive body looms over her while he catches his breath before pulling out.

Ben ties the condom and gets up to place it in the bin, heading back to the bed.

He pulls Rey into his side, nuzzling into her hair, both of them catching their breath.

‘Drought’s definitely broken’ he whispers against her ear.

She shivers at the close contact. ‘Mm. Thank god for that’

She rolls over to face him, the two of them staring face to face, heads resting on their respective pillows.

Ben puckers his lips, asking her for a kiss so she moves in, and they enjoy a postcoital moment, gently exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues.

It’s nice.

It’s perfect, in fact.

Rey pulls back with a contented sigh.

‘By the way, I still win’

She giggles and hops out quickly to pee, before returning to the bed.

Rey snuggles down and Ben laughs, throwing his arm around her waist to pull her in closer.

‘Yeah, you do win’

He looks pensive for a moment. ‘Not sure why we fought it for so long anyway?’

‘With sex that good, we’ve got a lot of making up to do’

Rey smiles. That’s all she’s ever really wanted.

‘Yeah, not sure why we bothered fighting it either’

‘I mean, you can’t fight it _really_ ’ she continues, trailing her hand down his bicep, Ben watching her.

‘It’s biology, baby’

Ben laughs and pulls her tight against him, closing his eyes with a murmur.

‘Mm, biology’

‘Was always my favourite subject’ he fades off, his body warm against hers.

Rey closes her eyes in a state of bliss, the feeling of Ben breathing against her a nice source of comfort.

They fall into a deep sleep, Rey hoping with everything she has that Ben might, _one day_ ,  be able to help her with her next assignment topic-

-human reproduction.

**Author's Note:**

> A filthy prompt I've had in my head since Reylo & I HAD to get it out!  
> Thanks for reading!! x


End file.
